Now Choose, Arty!
by Been.There.And.Back
Summary: A one-shot in which Holly catches Artemis kissing Minerva, and Artemis has to make it up to her. Rated T for romance


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ARTEMIS FOWL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. Everything is © Eoin Colfer **

_Okay, so the story line is mine, but, MEH…_

_(Don't pay any mind to mistakes I've made… I do that a lot…)_

Minerva Paradizo gave Artemis a sideways glance as they walked through the gardens. He was inspecting a white rose that had withered, drooped down among its vibrant comrades. He really was handsome, Minerva decided, flipping her blonde tresses over her shoulder. He was a mass of contrasts. One moment he was barking orders to the servants, cold and calculating, but the next he was holding the rose in his white gloved hand, so delicate and soft, caressing its velvet petals.

Artemis looked up when he felt her gaze. The side of her mouth quirked into a smile and she gave an extra extravagant flip to her locks, hoping Artemis would notice how perfectly plated they were. Then again, he didn't seem to be noticing much of anything except the flowers.

"Holly could bring this plant back to life, you know," Artemis murmured softly, directing his eyes back on the limp flower, "give it an extra boost." Minerva twitched. There was that word again. Holly. They had been walking the gardens for 5 minutes now and already 3 mentions of her. What did that little elf have that she didn't? Minerva knew she was pretty, and incredibly bright; right up there with Artemis! What else did he want? Minerva refused to even consider that area.

She took him by the arm and slowly pulled him away from the roses and down a path by the sunflowers, close to the back door. "Yes, it seems Holly could be doing a lot of things Artemis," she muttered.

Artemis looked at her in surprise. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Minerva sighed. "I came here to catch up with you; Arty," she said softly, "and I can't do that if all you talk about is Holly."

"That's not all I talk about!" Artemis exclaimed, "I talk about plenty of other things Minerva, it's just that lately- lately she's been on my mind a little more. That's all…"

Minerva stopped in front of the garden entrance to the Manor and looked right up into Artemis' mismatched eyes. "And how often do you think of me?" her slight French accent curled the question upwards.

Artemis suddenly became very interested in his Armani loafers. "Often," he answered, "I wonder where you are. How you are. What great thing you'll accomplish next."

"But you think of Holly more?"

Artemis paused for the longest moment, and then nodded slowly. "Yes." He looked up at her, and took her by the shoulders. "Minerva can you keep a secret?" Normally Minerva would have come back with something snarky, but she just nodded. "It's… I… I think… I'm in love…" Artemis stuttered.

Something deep down in Minerva snapped and suddenly all she felt like doing was crying. She would not give Artemis Fowl the pleasure of watching her. "But not with me?" she said in a voice a hollow as she felt.

Artemis smiled sadly and smoothed one of her stray curls behind her ear. "No, not you." And at that moment Minerva knew the perfect way for revenge. Something he would never forget, something that would catch him off guard, and more importantly, something that would embarrass him.

She got this mischievous glint in her light blue eyes and she smiled in a way that would make anyone uncomfortable. "Then you won't mind if I do this." She stepped closer to him, and before Artemis could stop her, she stood on tip-toe and kissed him hard, with everything she had.

Right.

On.

The.

_**Lips.**_

Holly landed in the front court yard of Fowl Manor, so happy to be seeing Artemis again she forgot to switch off her wings. She finally did when the down draft made her hover up the front steps and nearly slam into the door. Holly keyed in her security number in the door panel and heard the click as the door open. She walked through the main foyer shouting Artemis' name. She knew Minerva was going to be there too, as Artemis had informed her last time he called. She would be glad to see Minerva, if only for the reason that she could rub it in her face how far she and Artemis had gotten in their relationship.

"Artemis!" Holly called, trying to sound sweet, "Arty where are you?" she could hear her words echoing through the whole Manor. Once she determined he wasn't coming, she walked through one hallway down to the kitchen, where she was sure she'd find Butler, working on tonight's meal.

Her suspicions were confirmed. When she walked into the laid out stainless steel kitchen, Butler was by the counter chopping green peppers for a dish that was sitting beside the chopping board. Holly sniffed as she smelled a chocolate cake already in one of the ovens.

"Mmmh, smells delish, Butler," she commented, taking off her helmet and resting against the counter on her back.

"Thank you captain," Butler continued chopping, not looking up, "Everything will be vegetarian, as per Artemis' request."

Holly's heart sped up slightly.

"Good," she said. Silence filled the room for several minutes.

Butler lifted his gaze and gave her a small smile. "He's out back with Minerva…"

Holly didn't hear the last two word because she was already half way there.

She came across the back door quickly, her hand reaching for the handle, his name on her lips, when she looked through the window. And her heart stopped. She froze. His name caught in her throat and came out as a little squeak.

What she saw killed her.

Minerva stuck to Artemis like ugly on an ape. His arms around her. Her hands on his shoulders. Their lips pressed together.

Holly felt hot tears in her eyes and her hands flew to her mouth to keep her from screaming. This was not the way things were supposed to happen. Not at all.

Holly turned and fled, without a second thought.

Every synapses in Artemis' brain was fried as soon as Minerva's lips made contact with his. He stood stiffly for a moment until Minerva's hand found his and placed his fingers gently on her hips. She did the same with his other hand and the only thought that passed through Artemis' brain was, "This feels… good… actually."

His fingers slid up her back and soon were tangled in her mass of blonde ringlets. Minerva angled her head to the side slightly and Artemis felt her lips part slightly. That brought him back to his senses. He pushed her way forcefully with a gasp. Minerva threw her hands over her mouth. "Artemis, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that!"

Artemis knew he had done it now. Gone and thrown away everything he worked to build up with Holly. He saw her large mismatched look at him from the garden window. Saw the flash of her auburn hair as she turned and ran. Away from him.

Artemis found Holly out on the balcony in his study, starting her wings up. Artemis ran to her, grabbed her by the shoulders, spun her around violently and smashed his mouth onto hers. Holly's mouth was open, ready to shout at him, but she never got the chance. Artemis pulled away, saw the tears in her eyes trailing down her cheeks. He thought, I'll never be able to-

SMACK. Holly's hand shot out and slapped Artemis so hard he almost fell over himself.

"I hate you!" she snarled at him, "Don't ever speak to me again!" Artemis held her shoulders before she could whirl around.

"Holly!" he exclaimed, "I'm sorry!"

"Heck ya, you're sorry!" Holly growled, "I can't believe you'd do that! After all-"and suddenly she was crying, hands pressed tightly over her eyes in vain hopes of hiding her tears. Artemis' face went from agitation to grief to concern. Before Holly could refuse, Artemis gathered her into his arms and pulled her closer. Her tears were muffled by Artemis' cotton shirt and her fingers gripped it and bunched it so hard Artemis thought she would tear the skin underneath.

"Why would you do that!" she hollered into his chest, clenching her fist and beat his shoulders as hard as she could, but Artemis just held her, rubbed her back. "Artemis!" she wailed, "Gods! You insensitive jerk! I hate you!" When Artemis didn't respond Holly jerked away and kicked his shin. Artemis winced, but did not react.

"Idiot!" she rammed herself into his chest, "hold me again!" Artemis massaged the back of her neck as Holly sobbed.

When everything was quiet for a while, except for the breaking and gasping of Holly's sobs, Artemis whispered, "I'm sorry love," and kissed her necked softly, "I wasn't thinking,"

"Yes you were," she sniffed, "don't lie to me Artemis, you're always thinking…"

Another long pause. "You're right," he said, "I was thinking… you know what I was thinking?" he asked.

Holly shook her head, tears soaking through his shirt.

Artemis rested his chin on the top of her head, her hair like soft down on his skin as he stroked her head. "I was thinking, Minerva doesn't taste like you…"

Holly's face buried deeper into him.

"You taste like… it's hard to explain… you taste like- like, the summer breeze, crisp and beautiful. Like chocolate, melted chocolate, and brown sugar. You taste like everyone should… sweet, pure." Artemis took her face in bother of her hands, cupping it softly. He touched her nose with his and Holly's eyes closed, a tear squeezing through her lid. "I love you…" he hissed breathily.

At that moment, Holly's mouth clamped down on his like a vice, twisting her head to get closer to him. She broke quickly, "I knew you did… and if you ever kids Minerva again I swear I'll-" Artemis smashed his mouth against her's, consenting before she even finished. And that was all the promise Holly needed.

Minerva touched the doorknob to Artemis' study tentatively. He'd just ran out when he saw that Holly was watching, and left Minerva standing there for what seemed hours. She was wondering where they were. She sighed and twisted the handle slowly and opened the door.

"Artemis are you-" the words died in her throat when she saw Artemis and Holly clung to one another, heads twist this way and that, fingers locked in each other's hair. "Alright then, I'll just… go…" and she backed out slowly.

She called her helicopter down, before her heart was broken too completely.


End file.
